omegamicrosoftfandomcom-20200215-history
Microsoft Brawl Championship
Microsoft Brawl Championship is a 3D-Crossover-Platformer-Fighting-Party video game that is similar to Super Smash Bros, Nintendo's own Crossover-Fighting-Party game series. The game is produced, directed, developed, and Published by Microsoft on the XBox One, XBox Scarlett, and Microsoft Windows. The game is revealed in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of 2013, when Microsoft proposed to Nintendo that they will openly compete with Nintendo regarding the genre, and the project was launched, and is revealed at Fantendo Switch Timeline E3 2019. And the game launched on E3 2020. Gameplay Unlike Super Smash Bros, where the fights take place in 2D stages, Microsoft Brawl Championship takes place in 3D stages. One match can be played by 2-12 players both Offline and Online. Instead of trying to knock your opponents off the stage, the player has to deplete their opponents' healthbar, and if a player kills an opponent, the player that kills the opponent gets one point, and the point they gained will not be stolen if they are killed by another opponent. Items are also available for use, but they are all original items. There are also original stages as well. However, unlike Super Smash Bros, there is no Stock Mode, because the winning condition is based on scoring, but time mode is still an option. Unlike in Super Smash Bros, in Microsoft Brawl Championship, there are NO Assist characters to assist the fighters in battle. Playable Fighters Microsoft Brawl Championship also has a set of playable characters from Microsoft's First Party franchises, as well as some third party franchises that are also available on Microsoft's video game platforms. However, Unlike Super Smash Bros.' roster, instead of all cute-anime like characters filling the roster most of the time, Microsoft Brawl Championship has Western gaming characters that are Western-Cartoonish like Banjo-Kazooie, Conker, Cuphead, Crash Bandicoot, Steve from Minecraft, etc; and some that are Dark and Edgy like Doomguy, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Master Chief, Any protagonist of the GTA series, etc.; and some are Indie game characters like Shantae and Shovel Knight. 5 characters from games made by Square Enix in this roster are: Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series, the Dragon Quest Heroes (Eleven, Arusu/Erdrick, Solo, and Eight), 2B from NieR Automata, Cloud Strife from Square Enix, and Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. Valve corporation is the Right Hand company to star the characters from the company in this game. Microsoft Exclusive Characters # Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series) # Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie series) # Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie series) # Bottles (Banjo-Kazooie series) # Captain Blubber (Banjo-Kazooie series) # Conker (Conker series) # Berri (Conker series) # Panther King (Conker series) # Squirrel High Command (Conker series) # Tediz (Conker series) # Master Chief (HALO series) # Steve (Minecraft) # Commander Shepard (Mass Effect series) # Marcus Fenix (Gears of War series) # Jack Joyce (Quantum Break series) Valve Exclusive Characters # Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) # Demoman (Team Fortress 2) # Engineer (Team Fortress 2) # Scout (Team Fortress 2) # Spy (Team Fortress 2) # U.S.N. (Counter Strike series) # S.A.S. (Counter Strike series) # G.S.G.9 (Counter Strike series) # G.I.G.N. (Counter Strike series) # Arctic Avenger (Counter Strike series) # Phoenix Connexion (Counter Strike series) # Elite Crew (Counter Strike series) # Guerilla (Counter Strike series) # Chell (Portal series) # William (Bill) Overbeck (Left 4 Dead series) Third Party characters # Doom Slayer (DOOM series) # Cyberdemon (DOOM series) # Cacodemon (DOOM series) # Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) # Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat series) # Tracer (Overwatch) # Brigitte (Overwatch) # Doomfist (Overwatch) # Jonesy (Fortnite) # Soldier (Call of Duty) # Carl Johnsin (GTA San Andreas) # Niko Bellic (GTA IV) # Trevor Philips (GTA V) # Michael de Santa (GTA V) # Franklin Clinton (GTA V) # Cuphead (Cuphead series) # Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) # Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) # Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet series) # Shantae (Shantae series) # Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Hero (Dragon Quest series) # 2B (NieR Automata) # Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) # Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) # Agent 47 (Hitman series) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) # Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) # Ryu (Street Fighter series) # Jin (TEKKEN series) Stages TBD Trivia # Microsoft Brawl Championship is set in the Fantendo Switch universe, this is because both the timelines of Fantendo Switch and Omega Microsoft are the same timeline. Microsoft Brawl Championship's characters are mostly Western gaming characters that are deconfirmed on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of the Fantendo Switch timeline.